


Без повода

by meowlier



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Detective Saihara Shuichi, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lesbian Akamatsu Kaede, Lesbian Harukawa Maki, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Prince Oma Kokichi, Sharing a Bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowlier/pseuds/meowlier
Summary: Королевский детектив Шуичи Саихара ищет пропавшего сына короля Кокичи Ому, но чего он точно не ожидал, так это найти этого самого королевского сына сидящим в баре в центре города.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 45





	Без повода

— Господин… — парень завернул за угол, натыкаясь на сидящего к нему спиной другого парня. — Я снова нашёл вас. 

Он сначала ничего не ответил. Просто встал с пола, отряхнул свою одежду и развернулся к только пришедшему парню, сжимая пальцы в кулаки в своей обычной манере. Он слегка надул губы, прежде чем что-то сказать. 

— Шуичи! — недовольно проговорил он, смотря прямо в глаза парню, который был значительно выше его самого. — Я же просил не называть меня «господин»! Кокичи. Называй меня Ко-ки-чи! 

— Но… — Шуичи отвёл взгляд в сторону. Не так это просто называть кого-то по имени, кто статусом выше тебя. Даже если вы и знаете друг друга практически с пелёнок и буквально лучшие друзья. 

— Никаких «но»! — Кокичи широко улыбнулся, заводя руки за голову и наблюдая за действиями парня напротив. — Я хочу, чтобы ты называл меня по имени, ведь ты мне нравишься. 

— Это ведь очередная ложь, да? — Шуичи выдохнул, всё ещё продолжая смотреть в сторону. Он предположил, что это ложь, потому что Кокичи часто врёт. Хотя его щеки всё же покрылись лёгким румянцем. 

— Угадал… Как и всегда! — прежде чем ответить, он сделал небольшую паузу. — В любом случае, не называй меня «господин». 

— Постараюсь. 

Кокичи Ома — сын нынешнего короля одного мирного королевства, чьим королем он тоже когда-то станет. Его отец постоянно занят и почти никогда не уделяет ему времени. Но это никак не заботит юношу. Рядом с ним всегда есть слуги и ещё один очень важный для него человек, которые готовы иметь дело со всей ложью, которую говорит Ома, и его характером в принципе. В отличие от своих слуг, Кокичи действительно считает этого человека интересным. Шуичи Саихара был для него лучшим другом, с которым он был знаком ещё с ранних лет. Шуичи часто навещал его во дворце и по-прежнему навещает, чуть ли не каждый день. Всё дело в том, что род Саихары — королевские детективы, готовые взяться за любое поручение короля. Чтобы понимать, как ему работать в будущем и что его ждёт, маленький Шуичи приходил во дворец со своим отцом, где и привлек внимание мальчика такого же возраста, что и он сам. 

Несколько лет назад его отец отошёл от дел и с тех самых пор Саихара приходит самостоятельно: выполнить поручение или просто проведать Кокичи. Правда, слишком часто поручения, которые он получает, как раз таки и касаются Омы. Этот парень не любит сидеть на месте, а ещё он мастер пряток. Один раз он как-то сбежал с дворца, никому ничего не сказав, и слуги долго не могли его найти. Тогда король, озадаченный пропажей сына, вызвал Шуичи. То ли дело в том, что он хорошо знает Кокичи, то ли в том, что его способности, как детектива, действительно невероятные, но он был единственным, кто смог его тогда найти. И во все последующие разы тоже. Ома был удивлен тому, что кто-то смог его найти, поэтому это стало какой-то игрой между этими двумя: Кокичи пытался убежать и спрятаться так, чтобы Саихара его не нашел, а Саихара, в свою очередь, всегда каким-то образом находил его. 

Но даже так, Шуичи всё ещё не мог с точностью сказать, когда Кокичи врёт. Он действительно был умелым лжецом, но Саихара уже к этому привык. К тому же, в большинстве случаев он говорил белую ложь или просто шутил. Изменить его он даже и не пытался, потому что вся эта ложь — часть Омы и без неё он бы не был самим собой. 

— Когда-нибудь я спрячусь так, что ты не сможешь меня найти, Шуичи. — пообещал Кокичи по дороге обратно в королевский дворец, на что парень ничего не ответил, а лишь улыбнулся краешком губ. Задачей Шуичи было найти Кокичи и привести его обратно, показав королю, что он в полном порядке. — Старик такой скучный, просит меня показаться, хотя мы с тобой просто играли. 

— Ну было бы много проблем, если бы с ва… тобой что-то случилось. — Саихара запнулся, чуть снова не обратившись к Оме формально. — Король переживает. 

— Не обо мне. Ты знаешь. — у парня не было никакого выражения лица, когда он сказал это, смотря вперёд на очертания дворца, куда они направляются. Город был шумный, как и всегда. Кокичи мог часто выходить сюда и наблюдать жизнь обычных людей, так как никто не знал, как выглядит сын короля. Конечно, по правилам только с сопровождением, но он не следует правилам. Ома откинул неприятные мысли и снова повеселел. Ему было приятно находиться в компании Шуичи. — Но мне всё равно на то, переживает обо мне старик или нет. 

— Да? — Саихара выгнул бровь, посмотрев на парня идущего рядом. 

— Это правда! Нишиши. 

Они почти дошли до дворца вот так просто разговаривая. Шуичи ещё неловко обращаться к парню по имени, но становится привычнее, чем больше они общаются. Да, до этого он всё время называл его «господин». Всё из-за статуса, даже не смотря на то, что они друзья. И недавно, когда они проводили время вместе, Кокичи резко прекратил делать то, чем до этого занимался и сказал с абсолютно серьезным лицом: «Называй меня по имени». Хоть он так и сказал тогда, сегодня Саихара снова забылся, когда в очередной раз нашёл Ому, прячущегося где-то в городе. 

— Осторожно! — до дворца каких-то несколько метров, но неожиданно кто-то крикнул это и оба парня повернулись в сторону, откуда исходил звук. В следующий же момент Шуичи резко потянул Кокичи назад так, чтобы его не задела проехавшая совсем рядом на всей скорости повозка, отчего тот пошатнулся и еле удержался на ногах. 

— Кокичи, ты в порядке?! — Саихара помог Оме удержать равновесие, держа его за руку. Сейчас он очень сильно паниковал. Не успей он вовремя сообразить, что делать, с Кокичи могло что-то произойти. Он не может этого позволить и дело не только в том, что его долг — защищать сына короля, было и кое-что другое. 

— Вау, Шуичи, а ты довольно ловкий. — парень широко улыбнулся, что заставило Саихару немного успокоиться. Но тут его взгляд упал на пораненную руку Кокичи. Из раны шла кровь. Заметив волнение на лице Шуичи, Ома тоже посмотрел на свою руку. Кажется, он и сам не заметил, как поранился. 

— Я… Я должен побыстрее сделать что-то с этим. — Саихара поторопился зайти на территорию дворца вместе с Кокичи и они сразу направились к нему в комнату, где Шуичи сможет перевязать его руку. 

— Да ладно тебе, это всего лишь царапина. — Ома уселся на кровать, наблюдая за тем, как парень достает всё нужное для перевязки. Рана действительно не была слишком серьёзной, но Шуичи считал, что стоит перестраховаться. 

Саихара присел на одно колено на пол рядом с парнем и взял его руку в свою. Кокичи молча наблюдал за его действиями, пока его сердце начинало биться всё быстрее с каждым касанием холодных пальцев к его коже. Шуичи аккуратно перевязал его, убедившись, что повязка не спадет. Закончив с этим, он ещё секунду держал его за руку. Насладившись этим моментом их близости он наконец спокойно отпустил его и поднялся. 

— Теперь нам пора к королю… — Саихара уже представлял, какой выговор получит за то, что не смог вернуть его сына в полном порядке. От этого ему становилось не по себе. 

— Не переживай, Шуичи. — Кокичи завёл руки за голову, улыбаясь. — Если он заметит, предоставь это мне и ничего не говори. Ты не умеешь врать. 

— Я даже не знаю, как на это отреагировать. — он выдохнул. Это правда, он не может так искусно врать, как это делает Ома. Но стоит ли ему просто свалить всё это на него и сделать вид, что он сам не виноват в случившемся? — Лучше я сам с этим разберусь. 

— Нет. — такой резкий ответ удивил Шуичи, но в следующий же момент Кокичи снова улыбался. — Нишиши, я просто хочу посмотреть, клюнет ли на мою ложь старик. 

Они подошли к стражникам, стоящим перед дверью в комнату, где всё время работает король. Те, кажется, сразу поняли, зачем они пришли и пропустили их без каких-либо проблем. Но сначала одному из них нужно было предупредить короля. 

— Зачем все эти формальности, боже! — Кокичи состроил недовольное выражение лица, сжав кулаки перед собой. Не дожидаясь ответа, он самостоятельно открыл дверь, заходя внутрь без предупреждения и не обращая внимания не запаниковавшего Саихару. — Отец, я вернулся. В полном порядке. Теперь можно я пойду? 

— Саихара, — король проигнорировал поспешность своего сына и сразу обратился к детективу, — где ты его нашёл в этот раз? 

— На городском рынке…

— На городском рынке! — воскликнул он и серьезно посмотрел на своего сына. — Кокичи, очень опасно ходить туда без сопровождения! — у парня не было желания отвечать что либо, поэтому он просто молчал, выслушивая поучения отца по этому поводу, пока тот, наконец, не заметил повязку на его руке. — Что это, Саихара? 

— Это… — Шуичи сглотнул. Вопрос был задан в очень резком тоне и парень не знал, что говорить. 

— Сегодня утром я упал и поранился. Ничего особенного. — в разговор вступил Ома. Как он до этого и говорил, он хочет попробовать соврать королю и узнать, сработает ли это. 

Мужчина был застан врасплох таким ответом, поэтому пару секунд между ними была давящая тишина. 

— Хорошо, значит упал. Это правда? — он посмотрел на Шуичи, который неуверенно кивнул головой в знак согласия. Ему не оставалось ничего, как согласиться с ложью Кокичи. — Ладно. Раз всё в порядке, можете идти. И чтобы больше не сбегал, Кокичи.  
Конечно же, Ома не перестанет сбегать, ведь тогда станет меньше веселья. Но он всё равно клянётся, в очередной раз, что больше не будет и уходит вместе с Саихарой. 

— Похоже, старик поверил в мою ложь. — похвастался парень, когда они отошли достаточно далеко. Шуичи лишь с облегчением выдохнул, мысленно благодаря Кокичи за то, что он так убедительно врёт. — Кстати, уже довольно поздно, тебе не пора? 

— И правда. — он посмотрел на улицу через окно. Уже было темно и ему пора бы уже возвращаться домой, хоть и хотелось побыть вместе с Омой ещё какое-то время. 

— Шуичи, знаешь, тут такое дело… — Кокичи неожиданно весь изменился. Он взялся за край рукава Саихары и подошёл очень близко к нему, что тот чувствовал его горячее дыхание у себя где-то на шее. Это не могло не смущать парня. Ома смотрел ему прямо в глаза своим заинтересованным и немного смущенным взглядом. — Мне страшно оставаться одному сегодня ночью. 

— Что? — Шуичи стоял неподвижно, изучая лицо юноши и пытаясь выровнять своё сбившееся дыхание. Было понятно, что это очередная ложь Кокичи, но парню было интересно, что он хочет сказать дальше. 

— Мне кажется, что я видел призрака… — он наконец отвёл взгляд в сторону, но не отодвинулся ни на миллиметр. — А ещё я поранился сегодня, так что я не смогу себя защитить если вдруг что. 

Да, определенно, очередная ложь. Ещё недавно он сам говорил, что это просто царапина. К тому же Кокичи никогда не боялся призраков и знает, что их не существует. Но Саихара всё равно продолжает слушать. 

— Поэтому не мог бы ты остаться сегодня со мной? — Ома снова смотрит на него. Он невинно улыбается и Шуичи не знает, что сказать. 

— Хорошо. — сам того не осознавая, он согласился. Услышав это, Кокичи сразу же отошёл от него, снова становясь таким, как был до этого, и громко хихикая. 

— Нишиши, ты попался. Это ложь! — он продолжил свой путь по коридору. — Но ты уже не можешь отказаться! 

— Это нечестно, Кокичи. — Шуичи пошёл за ним. Кажется, ему всё-таки придется переночевать сегодня во дворце. Это не впервые, у него даже есть специальная комната, выделенная под него. Похоже, в ней он сегодня и останется. 

— Кстати, спать будешь у меня в комнате. — будто бы прочитав его мысли сказал Ома, краем глаза наблюдая за реакцией Саихары. 

— А? Почему? — юноша замешкался, не зная, рад он или нет. В его мыслях сейчас происходил хаос, он думал о всех возможных причинах, почему он попал в эту ситуацию. 

— Ты что, забыл? — Кокичи снова превратился в невинного мальчика. — Мне же страшно… 

— Это ведь была ложь. — скорее утвердительно сказал Шуичи. 

— В любом случае, — Ома снова стал вести себя, как обычно, — сегодня будет так. 

И Саихара не стал больше сопротивляться. Почему бы, действительно, не переночевать в комнате Кокичи один разок? Когда они были младше они часто засыпали вместе, играя в его комнате. Правда, сейчас они не дети и кое-что в их отношениях изменилось.  
Шуичи взял сменную одежду из своей комнаты, переоделся и направился прямо к Оме, который уже заждался его, нервно кусая ноготь большого пальца левой руки. Он только понял, что сам себя подставил, желая быть ближе к Саихаре, даже не будучи уверенным, хочет ли тот того же. Но что-то менять уже не было смысла, поэтому он успокоился и пытался сохранять спокойствие, когда Шуичи зашёл в его комнату. Парень погасил свет и присел с другой от Кокичи стороны кровати. Его сердце стучало в бешеном темпе, а свою нижнюю губу он уже так сильно искусал, что он бы не удивился, если бы у него пошла кровь. 

— Спокойной ночи, Шуичи. — Ома удобно улёгся на кровати под одеялом. Сейчас он был повернут лицом к Саихаре. Было темно, поэтому он точно не мог сказать, какое выражение лица у того было, но юноша тоже прилёг рядом, укрываясь тем же одеялом и смотря на Кокичи. 

— Спокойной ночи, Кокичи. — он ещё наблюдал, как парень, который находился сейчас совсем рядом, прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в сон. Сам он ещё не мог позволить себе сомкнуть глаз, так как волнение мешало ему. 

Только услышав через какое-то время тихое посапывание рядом, он смог успокоиться. Ома уснул. Шуичи поднёс руку к его волосам и легонько погладил их так, чтобы не разбудить парня. Они были мягкие на ощупь, что заставило его слегка улыбнуться. Саихара начал чувствовать, что тоже сейчас заснёт. Поэтому он прекратил трогать волосы Кокичи и, немного подумав, еле коснулся губами его лба, после чего сразу же отодвинулся подальше и прикрыл глаза. Его улыбка стала шире, чего он сам не заметил, а в груди появилось приятное тепло. Он надеется, что Ома простит ему эту детскую выходку.  
***  
Через неделю Кокичи снова сбежал и Шуичи снова нашёл его. Как и обычно, они вернулись во дворец и показались королю, который отчитал своего сына уже в который раз. Он бы с радостью поставил круглосуточный надзор над ним, но этот парень и от них сбежит, поэтому даже не стоит пытаться. 

— Кокичи, останься ещё ненадолго, нам нужно поговорить. Шуичи, можешь идти. — уведомил их король. Ему нужно было кое-что сказать своему сыну и это не касалось Саихары, который несколько удивился такому исходу событий, как и сам Ома. 

— Я понял. — Шуичи кинул быстрый взгляд на Кокичи и, развернувшись, покинул комнату, оставляя его и короля наедине. 

— Так и о чём ты хотел поговорить? — Ома внимательно рассматривал ногти на своей левой руке, избегая зрительного контакта с отцом. Не то, чтобы он его боялся или что-то ещё, просто сам король тоже не проявлял желания посмотреть на своего сына. — О твоей женитьбе. 

Король сказал это спокойно, будто бы это самая обычная тема для разговора. В принципе, она и правда обычная для семьи с высоким статусом, но не для Кокичи. От удивления парень широко раскрыл глаза. Появилось какое-то неприятное чувство. Он чувствовал каждый удар своего сердца, что напрягало ещё больше. Он не хочет верить в услышанное, он не хочет думать об этом. И дело далеко не в том, что он не знал, что когда-то этот момент настанет. Ома даже не был против какое-то время. До одного момента. 

— Что? — он всё же посмотрел на отца, который по-прежнему занимался своими делами. — Разве не слишком рано? 

— Тебе уже двадцать, — мужчина был спокоен. Он что-то сосредоточенно писал на бумаге, — дочери короля соседнего королевства столько же. 

— Погоди, ты хочешь, чтобы мы с ней поженились? 

— Именно так, — подтвердил король. Кокичи пытался не паниковать, — это будет идеальным решением для обоих королевств. К тому же, думаю, она тебе понравится. 

— Но мне уже нравится Шуичи. 

Ома резко заткнулся, прикрыв рот рукой. Он сказал лишнего, он точно сказал лишнего. Сейчас он думал о том, как всё исправить, наблюдая за тем, как меняется выражение лица короля на более серьезное, даже разъярённое. 

— Что ты только что сказал? — его отец встал из-за своего стола, подходя к нему ближе. Кокичи делал шаг назад на каждый его шаг вперёд. 

— Это ложь! Это всего-навсего ложь! — Ома нервно улыбался, держа руки перед собой. Король прекратил приближаться и Кокичи тоже остановился, делая серьезное выражение лица, чтобы звучать более убедительно. — Мы с Саихарой просто друзья. Ничего более. 

— Хорошо, если так. — он вернулся на своё место и Ома выдохнул с облегчением. Он не уверен, звучал ли он достаточно убедительно, но ему, всё же, удалось исправить ситуацию. 

— Не хватало ещё, чтобы моему сыну нравился кто-то, как Саихара. Его статус слишком низкий, он просто прислуга, к тому же мужчина. Это было бы позором для королевской семьи. 

— Позором?.. — сейчас Кокичи не был в состоянии что-либо чувствовать. На его лице не было никакого выражения лица, а к горлу подступил ком обиды. В голове не было ни одной мысли, руки ослабли. Что ему стоит на это ответить? Он не знает. 

— Да, как я и сказал, Саихара — никто. Он хорош только тогда, когда выполняет свою работу. 

Что же делать? Это так не похоже на Ому. Человека, которого он любит, оскорбляют, а он не может ничего сказать в ответ. Не может защитить его. Он пытается открыть рот и издать хоть какой-то звук, но не может. Его голос будто пропал. 

— В любом случае, завтра мы более детально поговорим о встречи с твоей невестой и будущих планах. Можешь идти. 

Кокичи ничего не отвечает, просто разворачивается и уходит, смотря себе под ноги. Открыв двери, он увидел Шуичи, ждущего его неподалеку. Их разговор не должно было быть слышно, хоть что-то радует. 

— Всё хорошо? — Саихара был немного обеспокоен. Он был без понятия, о чём они могли говорить, поэтому только и мог, что строить свои теории. 

— Да! — Ома заводит руки за голову и широко улыбается. Очередная ложь. — Старик просто отчитывал меня, обещал, что запрёт меня, если сбегу ещё раз. 

— Это ведь ложь? — Шуичи неловко улыбнулся. 

— Кто знает. — протянул он в ответ, не желая вдаваться в подробности. Ему всё ещё было противно от того, что он услышал и от того, что он не смог ничего ответить на оскорбления отца в сторону Саихары. 

Что же ему делать? Он не хочет идти завтра разговаривать с отцом. Он не знает, взаимны ли его чувства к Шуичи. Нет, конечно он заметил, как он ведёт себя иногда, когда они вместе. Но он не может быть уверен. Весь этот вечер он думал о том, что делать. И, кажется, нашел ответ, хоть и глупый. Настолько глупый, что он сам удивлен. 

***  
— Саихара, мой сын снова сбежал. Я, как всегда надеюсь, что ты вернёшь его в целости и сохранности. — вызвал его король ранним утром следующего дня. 

— Конечно! — Шуичи кивнул и направился на поиски. Ему хотелось думать, что ему лишь показалось, что король смотрел на него сегодня не так, как обычно. Сегодня он заметил какое-то отвращение в его взгляде и это очень его беспокоило. Но сейчас главной задачей было найти Кокичи. 

Как и всегда, он сначала осмотрел комнату юноши в поисках каких нибудь подсказок. Иногда Кокичи оставлял записки для Шуичи, в которых намекал, где он находится. Конечно, это всё было для игры и им обоим это нравилось. Но в этот раз записок не было. Саихара задержался в его комнате на какое-то время, думая. Что-то в этот раз чувствовалось по-другому, хотя, возможно, его интуиция его просто подводит. Следующее, чем он занялся, так это проверил все старые места, где Ома когда-либо прятался или просто часто посещал. Обходя город, одно место за другим, никакого прогресса не намечалось. Кокичи нигде не было, что озадачило Шуичи. Значит, в этот раз он нашёл себе новое место для пряток. Саихара и не заметил за поисками, как на улице уже стемнело. Такого ещё не случалось, обычно он довольно быстро находил его. Он был обеспокоен. Его посещали мысли о том, что с ним что-то случилось, но он тут же откидывал их, продолжая поиски. Он должен найти Кокичи. Плевать на их игру, сейчас он просто переживает. 

Идя по центру города его взгляд упал на какой-то бар, откуда доносилось много шума. И хоть сейчас не было времени на то, чтобы выпить, что-то подсказывало ему зайти внутрь. И он зашёл, осматривая весь хаос вокруг. Внутри действительно было шумно. 

— Кируми, тащи ещё выпивку! — несколько пьяных мужчин справа от него весело позвали девушку, работающую тут. 

— Уже несу! — она тут же принесла ещё несколько полных пивных чашек. Шуичи решил пройти дальше в бар и занять одно из свободных мест, которых здесь было мало. 

— Что будете, юноша? — Кируми подошла к нему сразу же, стоило ему только сесть за свободный столик. 

— Одно пиво. Пожалуйста… — неловко ответил он, после чего девушка сразу же ушла за его напитком. Получив его, Саихара сделал несколько глотков, продолжая осматривать всё вокруг. 

— Этот малой! Да он хорош! Ставлю все свои деньги на него! — послышалось где-то недалеко. Там столпилось несколько человек, кажется, они за чем-то наблюдали. 

— Он опять выиграл! Парень, ты можешь стать звездой игры в шахматы. 

— Правда? — Шуичи показался этот голос знакомым. Он подошёл ближе, пытаясь разглядеть сквозь толпу. — Мамочка Кируми, принесешь мне ещё выпить? 

— Я не твоя мамочка. — но девушка всё равно принесла очередную чашку и Саихара наконец понял, кому принадлежит этот голос. 

В центре всей этой толпы сидел Кокичи. Он широко улыбался, щеки слегка покрасневшие от выпитого алкоголя. Перед ним стояла шахматная доска, а на столе было разбросано кучу денег, которые он, вероятно, получил из-за игры. Шуичи не мог поверить своим глазам. Похоже, он всё-таки нашёл его. Он не знал, стоит ли окликнуть парня сейчас или подождать, пока толпа разойдется. В итоге он просто остался наблюдать неподалеку, выжидая момента и допивая своё пиво.  
Кокичи выиграл очередную партию. Все вокруг громко обсуждали происходящее. Иного от Омы и не стоит ожидать, он всегда выигрывает в шахматы. Только у Шуичи получалось победить его. Именно поэтому Саихара, допив свой напиток, протолкнулся в середину толпы. Увидев его, Кокичи застыл на месте, удерживая зрительный контакт между ними. 

— Могу я сыграть с тобой? — Шуичи прервал появившуюся тишину. Ома слегка улыбнулся, жестом приглашая его сесть напротив. Он уже знал, что проиграет. 

Все вокруг снова начали шуметь и делать ставки. Кто-то пытался отговорить Саихару от игры, но он то знал, что ему не нужно отказываться. Кокичи был спокоен. Хоть он и выпил достаточно много, всё равно мог ясно соображать. Он знал, что после этой игры Шуичи потянет его домой, но он не хочет. Не хочет возвращаться во дворец, не хочет видеть своего отца, не хочет быть обязанным отречься от своих чувств. Но сейчас они собираются сыграть в шахматы, об этом они успеют поговорить после.  
Они начали партию. С каждым следующим ходом их зрители становились всё взволнованней и взволнованней. Это была напряжённая мыслительная игра. Саихара сделал шах. У Кокичи на лбу выступила капелька пота. Он нервно улыбнулся, встречаясь с уверенным взглядом Шуичи, направленным прямо на него. Ома сделал следующий ход, но изменить течение игры в свою сторону уже не получится. Партия закончилась победой Саихары. Толпа стала куда более шумной, чем была. Сегодняшний чемпион проиграл кому-то! Что же, Кокичи не против. Ему уже начало надоедать играть. Он выдохнул, успокаиваясь.

— Наверное, это всё на сегодня! — сказал он, улыбаясь толпе. Люди начали постепенно расходиться, пока Шуичи продолжал сидеть на своём месте, наблюдая за каждым действием Омы. Наконец рядом с ними никого не осталось. — Вот ты и нашёл меня, Шуичи! 

— Это было сложно в этот раз, признаю. — парень наконец может вздохнуть спокойно, зная, что Кокичи рядом. — Пора возвращаться. 

— Я не хочу. — Ома откинулся на спинку своего стула, смотря в потолок. Его лицо всё ещё было покрасневшее от выпитого алкоголя. 

— Что? Почему? — Саихара не ожидал такого ответа, ведь парень никогда так себя не вёл до этого. Он никогда не пытался повторно сбежать и послушно возвращался во дворец вместе с ним. 

— Без какого либо повода. Просто не хочу. — Кокичи продолжал изучать потолок. Ему казалось, что если он посмотрит сейчас на Шуичи, то скажет больше, чем нужно. Что не сдержится и расскажет всё: и о своих чувствах, и о том, что вчера случилось. Ему не хотелось втягивать его в это. 

— Нет, не просто так… — голос Саихары прозвучал тихо. — Что-то случилось, да? Именно поэтому ты сейчас здесь, не в целях нашей игры.  
Ома молчал, пока парень внимательно смотрел на него, пытаясь узнать, что не так. Ему надоело изучать потолок, поэтому он всё же посмотрел на Шуичи. И он был прав, случилось то, чего он и боялся. Увидев его обеспокоенное лицо, Кокичи сглотнул, прежде чем рассказать всё. 

— Шуичи, отец планирует мою женитьбу с дочерью короля соседнего королевства. — его голос немного дрогнул, хоть он и говорил достаточно тихо. Саихара застыл на месте, услышав это. Понятное дело, он знал, что такое когда-то произойдет. Именно поэтому он и не надеялся на то, что между ними сможет что-то быть.

— Возможно, тебе стоит поговорить с ним об этом получше… — после небольшой паузы ответил он, запинаясь. 

— Ты не понимаешь, я уже пытался. — Кокичи грустно улыбнулся, понимая, что сейчас он скажет то, что может перечеркнуть все их отношения друг с другом. — Шуичи, я проболтался ему, что ты мне нравишься. 

— Что? — парень, кажется, протрезвел, услышав это. Его глаза широко открылись в удивлении. — Разве это не была ложь? 

— Нет. Я люблю тебя, Шуичи. Это правда. — снова длинная пауза, в которую каждый из них обдумывал произошедшее. Саихара был настолько удивлен, что ему казалось всё сном. Ома уже собрался встать из-за стола и уйти, думая, что теперь парень не захочет находиться рядом с ним, но Шуичи остановил его, хватая за руку. 

— Я тоже… Я тоже люблю тебя, Кокичи. 

Он сказал это. Он сказал то, что хотел сказать так давно. Ему вдруг стало так хорошо, после того, как он наконец рассказал Оме о своих чувствах и узнал, что они взаимны. По всему телу разлилось тепло, а на лице появилась улыбка. Кокичи сел обратно, тоже начав улыбаться, и они вдвоём начали тихо смеяться, как два идиота. 

— Но что теперь? — закончив смеяться, спросил Ома. Проблема с женитьбой и отцом всё ещё не решена. 

— Почему бы не признаться, что мы любим друг друга? — предложил Шуичи. 

— Нельзя. — Кокичи явно не хотел повторения того, что случилось. Он опустил голову, смотря на стол перед собой. — Прости, я не ответил ему ничего, когда он оскорблял тебя, называя никем. Мне жаль. 

— Всё в порядке. — Саихара сжал его ладонь в своей и тепло улыбнулся. Теперь он знает причину, по которой король так странно смотрел на него сегодня. — Мне не важно, что он обо мне думает. 

Ома не сводил взгляда с их сомкнутых вместе рук. Сейчас ему в голову не приходило никаких идей о том, как избежать женитьбы и изменить мнение отца. Он вздохнул и посмотрел на Шуичи. 

— Давай сегодня переночуем здесь? Пожалуйста. 

— Тут можно снять комнату? — удивился Саихара. Кокичи кивнул. — Тогда ладно. Давай останемся сегодня здесь. 

Ома подбежал к Кируми и попросил у неё ключ от комнаты. Она тут же дала его ему и сказала, куда нужно идти. Кокичи уже был знаком с девушкой, так как он иногда приходил в этот бар без чьего либо ведома. Она иногда вела себя слишком заботливо по отношению к нему, поэтому он в шутку начал называть её мамочкой. Его же настоящая мать умерла десять лет назад. 

Открыв дверь, они оба зашли внутрь. Это, конечно, не была одна из комнат во дворце, но тоже выглядела неплохо. Кровать была одна, но двуспальная, с этим проблем возникнуть не должно. Уже было довольно поздно, поэтому Ома сразу упал на кровать. Он сильно устал, если не физически, то эмоционально, да и алкоголь давал о себе знать, хоть он и чувствовал себя довольно трезвым. То же самое было и с Шуичи, хотя он, всё-таки, физически тоже устал. Он целый день провёл на ногах в поисках парня, но теперь всё хорошо. Сейчас они вместе, что не может не радовать. 

— Шуичи, — Кокичи присел на кровати на коленях и обратился к подошедшему ближе парню. Они не зажигали свечи в комнате, но всё равно могли видеть друг друга из-за света с улицы, — можешь наклониться? 

Саихара не стал спрашивать зачем и просто сделал то, что его попросили. Ома протянул к нему свои руки, положив одну ему на плечо, а второй коснулся его щеки. Он прикрыл глаза и нежно, но уверенно, коснулся его губ своими, вовлекая в долгожданный поцелуй. Шуичи сначала удивился, но потом тоже прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь моментом. Он также осторожно коснулся ладонью щеки парня, а второй рукой держал его за талию. Они оба сейчас испытывали слишком много эмоций. Их охватило какое-то приятное волнение, отчего они не могли оторваться от друг друга, продолжая их долгий поцелуй. Было неловко, но в то же время хотелось большего.  
Наконец оторвавшись, они ещё долго смотрели на покрасневшие от смущения лица друг друга. 

— Пора… Спать… — неуверенно прошептал Шуичи, всё ещё не прерывая их зрительный контакт. 

— Да… 

Они быстро и удобно устроились на кровати, укрывшись тёплым одеялом. Они были сейчас так счастливы, что не прекращали улыбаться, смотря друг на друга. 

— Спокойной ночи, Кокичи. 

— Спокойной ночи, Шумай. — Кокичи зевнул и взял парня рядом за руку. 

— Шумай? 

— Да. Именно так. — сказав это, он тут же заснул из-за чего Шуичи пропустил смешок. Но сегодня ночью он тоже быстро уснул. 

***  
— Вот так вот. — Кокичи спокойно объяснял всё королю. Так, как они с Шуичи договорились сегодня, когда проснулись с утра. — Шуичи нашёл меня сегодня утром и мы сразу же вернулись. Он никак не относится к моему побегу, я просто решил повеселиться, как и всегда. 

— Тем не менее, — его отец всё ещё был в ярости, — почему ты, Саихара, так долго искал его в этот раз? Ты решил начать плохо выполнять свою работу? 

— Это не так. — возразил он. Шуичи выглядел уверенным в себе сейчас. И хоть он плохо врёт, они с Омой всё детально обсудили, прежде чем придти сюда. — В этот раз он был в другом конце города, куда ещё никогда не приходил. Мне понадобилось время, чтобы дойти туда, ведь этот город огромный. 

Король молчал, изучая двоих парней перед собой, которые терпеливо ждали его ответа. Эта ложь, которую Кокичи так быстро придумал, может быть убедительной, если не вдаваться в подробности. И хоть он всё довольно хорошо продумал, есть вероятность, что его отец может заметить, что они врут. Благо, всё прошло гладко. 

— Хорошо, я понял. — король немного успокоился, это было заметно по тому, как он расслабил мышцы лица. — Кокичи, что насчёт твоей невесты, то вы встретитесь на следующей неделе. Ты должен присутствовать и вести себя нормально. Понятно? 

Он не был уверен, что ответить, ведь не думал, что эта тема будет затронута в присутствии Шуичи. Ома кинул обеспокоенный взгляд на недалеко стоящего Саихару. Тот кивнул, слегка улыбнувшись. 

— Да… — Кокичи выдохнул, спокойно отвечая отцу. Сейчас не самое подходящее время доказывать ему что-то. К тому же, у него ещё достаточно времени, чтобы придумать, как избежать этой ситуации. 

Король сказал им, что они могут идти и оба парня вышли из комнаты, почувствовав облегчение от того, что этот разговор был окончен. Они направились в сад на территории дворца, где они часто гуляли вместе. Сейчас им хотелось побыть на свежем воздухе, прежде чем приступить к обдумыванию следующего плана действий. 

— Ещё никогда разговор с королем не был таким напряжённым. — подметил Шуичи, рассматривая деревья вокруг. Тут были самые разные виды: и уже цветущий абрикос, и вишня, и просто обычное не плодородное дерево. Они были высажены рядами с небольшими проходами между ними. 

— Согласен, но ты хорошо постарался! — настроение Кокичи улучшилось, стоило ему придти сюда. 

— Интересно, это ложь или нет? 

— Это не ложь! — юноша обиженно посмотрел на Саихару, держа перед собой кулачки. — Ты хорошо постарался, это правда. Думаю, ты скоро станешь таким же мастером лжи, как и я! — он опустил руки и улыбнулся. — Последнее, конечно же, было ложью. 

Они продолжали ходить между деревьями, разговаривая. Хоть сейчас и не самое подходящее время, чтобы тратить его впустую, но иногда стоит немного отдохнуть. 

— Кстати, Шумай, — обратился Кокичи, когда они уже собирались покидать сад, — как давно ты влюблен в меня? 

— Это довольно неожиданный вопрос… — щеки Шуичи покрылись румянцем и он отвёл взгляд в сторону. 

— Да брось, мне просто интересно! — Ома заинтересованно смотрел на парня, ожидая ответа. 

— Может… Года два? Я не уверен. — он задумался, приложив руку ко рту. — Ты всегда мне нравился, но осознал я это, думаю, где-то в это время… 

— Вот как. — парень отвернулся, задумавшись. Для него всё было также. 

Всё ещё было светло, поэтому они направились в комнату Кокичи, где собирались вместе подумать, что делать. Никаких нормальных идей не приходило и они уже который час ломали над этой ситуацией головы. Всё хотелось решить без лишних проблем и ссор, но казалось, что такого варианта просто не существует. Шуичи тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что уже стемнело и ему пора уходить. В их нынешнем положении он не мог позволить себе снова остаться на ночь во дворце. 

Кокичи проводил парня до выхода и, убедившись, что рядом никого нет, поднялся на цыпочках, чтобы поцеловать его. Их разница в росте давала о себе знать, но Ома всё равно смог её преодолеть, касаясь искусанных от волнения губ Саихары. Поцелуй в этот раз был лёгкий и короткий, но всё равно вызвал кучу положительных эмоций у обоих. Они попрощались, договорившись встретиться завтра. 

***  
Дней до встречи с невестой Кокичи оставалось всё меньше и меньше. Он виделся с Шуичи каждый день и они вместе разрабатывали несколько вариантов плана, которым будут следовать. Пока что они сошлись на том, что Ома попытается договориться с девушкой и что она откажется от их брака. Конечно же, они также учли все варианты развития событий, но всё равно надеялись на лучший исход. Сейчас парни пытались найти больше подробностей о том, что планирует король. Было предположение, что он оставлял какие-то записи или что у него есть письмо от короля соседнего королевства. Именно поэтому они проникли в комнату, где он обычно работает, пока в ней никого не было вечером. 

На столе было несколько свёрнутых листов, книги и разбросанные письма, некоторые не открытые. На полках, в основном, тоже были книги. В этом месте король говорит со своим советчиком, решает разные вопросы, а также отчитывает Кокичи за каждый побег из дворца. Парень начал быстро осматривать каждый предмет на столе, пока Шуичи изучал полки на случай, если между книг было что-то спрятано. 

— Кто-то идёт сюда. — Саихара поставил книгу на место, услышав приближающиеся шаги. Их было слышно довольно отчётливо, всего скорее из-за тяжёлой обуви человека, которому они принадлежали. 

Ома быстро вернул всё на свои места на столе и осмотрел комнату в поисках места, где они могут спрятаться. Он не ожидал, что в такой поздний час сюда кто-то заявится и надеялся, что они быстро уйдут. Взгляд упал на шкаф, стоящий в углу комнаты. Он был довольно большой и использовался для накидки короля, которая висела там большую часть времени. Шаги приближались, поэтому он поспешил схватить Шуичи за руку и затолкнуть его в шкаф вместе с собой, плотно его закрыв. Было тесно, но другого выхода не было. Они прижались к друг другу сильнее, пытаясь контролировать своё дыхание, чтобы не выдать себя. Осталось надеяться, что никто сюда не полезет. 

Через щель в шкафу можно было что-то увидеть, поэтому Кокичи аккуратно выглядывал через неё, узнавая обстановку. В комнату вошли король и его советник. Его отец сразу же направился к своему столу, проходя мимо шкафа и забирая одно из запечатанных писем, которые Ома не смог проверить. 

— Если это правда, то что вы собираетесь делать? — спросил советник. Кажется, они продолжали уже начатый до этого разговор. 

— Если это так, то я не дам моему сыну иного выбора, кроме как принять свою долю. — он открыл письмо сразу начиная его читать. — Я отправлю Саихару подальше отсюда, чтобы они больше никогда не увиделись. Он не должен стоять на пути благополучия Кокичи. 

— Вот как. — советник кивнул, задумываясь над сказанным. 

Кокичи и Шуичи, конечно же, всё чётко услышали. Они оба застыли в удивлении, не веря услышанному, пока мужчины ещё минуту простояли в комнате, после чего ушли, забирая с собой письмо. Только услышав скрип закрывшейся двери они кое-как пришли в себя, выбираясь из шкафа. 

— Кокичи? — Саихара заметил, что парень выглядит неважно. Конечно, ему и самому сейчас было нехорошо, но он старался сохранять спокойствие и мыслить рационально. 

— Шуичи, давай сбежим. — Ома был обеспокоен. Он не хотел, чтобы всё случилось так, как они только что услышали. Шуичи удивился такому заявлению парня, но понимал, откуда оно пришло. Правда, они не могут так просто сбежать. Это не выход. 

— Кокичи, не стоит. Мы что-то придумаем. — он схватил его за плечи, пытаясь привести в себя. Он смотрел прямо ему в глаза, пытаясь выглядеть уверенно, чтобы успокоить и вселить надежду. — Давай продолжим следовать нашему плану, а дальше посмотрим, что делать. 

Ома неуверенно кивнул, после чего Саихара притянул его к себе, крепко обнимая. Парень уткнулся ему в грудь лицом, вдыхая давно известный запах, который всегда успокаивал его. Он также обхватил руками Шуичи, пока тот легонько поглаживал его по голове. Они обязательно что-то придумают. 

***  
Девушка вышла с кареты, поправляя своё пышное платье. За ней вышла другая девушка, одетая в более удобную одежду, которую обычно носят стражники, а её черные волосы были подобраны в два хвоста. На спине у неё висел колчан со стрелами и лук. 

— Рад встретить вас. — поприветствовал их король, подходя ближе. Кокичи стоял рядом, закинув руки за голову и пытаясь всем своим видом показать свою незаинтересованность в происходящем. 

— Я тоже. — девушка улыбнулась. Король похлопал сына по плечу, намекая на то, что ему стоит поприветствовать её и представиться. Парень тяжело вздохнул. 

— Кокичи Ома. 

— Я Каэде Акамацу. — она продолжала улыбаться, пока другая девушка, казалось, была готова взглядом прожечь в парне дыру. 

Король сказал, что они соберутся вместе через час и что пока они могут провести время вдвоём, чтобы узнать друг друга получше. Это был шанс для Кокичи убедить Каэде отказаться от их женитьбы и он не собирался его упускать. Они пошли убить время в саду, ведь это было, наверное, лучшее место для подобной прогулки.  
Шуичи всё это время незаметно наблюдал издали, волнуясь. Он пошел за ними в сад, чтобы убедиться, что всё пройдёт хорошо. И пока он скрытно наблюдал за их мирной прогулкой, нервно покусывая нижнюю губу, его плеча кто-то коснулся, крепко сжимая так, что он почувствовал боль. 

— Кто ты и что ты тут делаешь? — стоило Саихаре повернуться, как он встретился с серьезным лицом девушки, которая сопровождала Акамацу. В руке у неё был нож, а во взгляде читалась враждебность. 

— Я Саихара Шуичи… Королевский детектив… — выговорил он, запинаясь через слово. Девушка всё равно пока не отпускала его. 

— Почему ты следишь за госпожой? 

— Я не слежу за ней! — Шуичи запаниковал. — И вообще, кто вы? 

— Маки Харукава, её телохранительница. — девушка выдохнула, убирая руку с плеча парня и пряча нож. Кажется, она поняла, что он не представляет никакой опасности. 

— Телохранительница? — да, она была похожа на такого человека. Шуичи убедился в этом, ощутив на себе её хватку. 

Девушка спокойно наблюдала за тем, что происходило между Каэде и Кокичи. Насколько было видно, они просто говорили, но их не было чётко слышно, лишь некоторые слова. 

— Вы сейчас выполняете свою работу телохранителя? — поинтересовался Саихара. Маки снова враждебно на него посмотрела и он уже начал сомневаться, что вдруг он сказал что-то не то. 

— Да. — она кивнула, продолжая наблюдать за происходящим неподалеку. — Я всегда выполняю свою работу, когда дело касается госпожи. Я не позволю никому навредить ей. 

— А вы довольно серьезно к этому относитесь. — Шуичи задумался. В какой-то степени он её понимал, хотя он и не телохранитель, а всего лишь детектив. 

— Конечно, ведь я… — Харукава остановилась на полуслове, что точно заинтересовало парня, но он ничего не сказал. — Неважно. 

Они продолжили наблюдать за теми двумя, пытаясь вслушаться в их разговор, хотя Маки ещё периодически поглядывала на Саихару, опасаясь. Ему становилось не по себе от её взглядов, но он старался держаться. Для него было важно находиться здесь в случае чего. 

— Я могу показаться грубой, но… — начала разговор Каэде, встретившись лицом к лицу с Кокичи, — я не заинтересована в нашей с вами женитьбе. — Ома удивился, пытаясь понять, лжет девушка или нет. Она не лжет. — Я приехала отказаться, так как у меня уже есть человек, которого я люблю и я надеюсь на ваше понимание. 

Кокичи не знал, что сказать. Акамацу была серьезна и ему даже не пришлось самому начинать этот разговор. Если так пойдет и дальше, у его отца не будет причин заставлять его жениться. 

— Какая жалость, Каэде. — вздохнул он, переведя взгляд с девушки на ногти на своей руке. Она немного напряглась от такого жеста. — А я думал, что мы сможем стать с тобой милой парой и завести несколько детишек. 

— Что?.. — Акамацу теперь заметно напряглась, ей был неприятен этот разговор и парень это заметил, понимая, что пора прекращать шутить. 

— Это ложь! — он улыбнулся, заводя руки за голову и смотря на ничего непонимающую девушку. — Я много лгу, знаешь? — она неловко посмеялась в ответ. — Вообще, я тоже против нашей женитьбы и хотел предложить тебе отказаться, но, похоже, мне даже не придется тебя уговаривать. 

— Это правда? Тогда всё просто отлично! — обрадовалась Каэде. На её лицо снова вернулась улыбка. 

— Кто этот человек, которого ты любишь? — проявил интерес Кокичи. Девушка замялась, не будучи уверенной, стоит ли ей отвечать на подобное. — Не переживай, я никому не скажу! Это какой-то парень из твоего королевства? 

— Это девушка. — Акамацу дала уверенный ответ, который заставил Ому застыть на месте. Она тут же спохватилась, пытаясь перевести тему. 

— Как я и сказал, не переживай. — успокоил её парень. Если это правда, а так, всего скорее, и есть, то он её хорошо понимает. Но ему всё равно были интересны подробности. — Я никому не скажу, а ты, взамен, расскажи побольше, пока у нас есть время! 

— Это моя телохранительница, Маки. — Каэде смутилась, отводя взгляд в сторону. Кокичи понял, что это та девушка, которая была готова прожечь в нём дыру взглядом, когда они только встретились. Неужели всё дело в этом? 

Время закончилось и им было пора идти на совместную встречу. Что же, теперь Ома был уверен в том, что всё должно хорошо пройти. Раз они вдвоём против, то их не смогут заставить. А если и будут пытаться — они окажут сопротивление.  
Они встретились с королем, который был в сопровождении советчика, и Маки, которой разрешили присутствовать. Она всё ещё пыталась взглядом прожечь в Кокичи дыру, но он делал вид, что не замечает этого. Все, кроме Харукавы, присели за стол и им подали чай в красивом сервизе. Прежде чем приступить к главному обсуждению отец Омы расспрашивал Акамацу о некоторых вещах, а она отвечала. Парень наблюдал за всем молча, изучая ситуацию. Наконец, король заговорил о женитьбе. 

— Что же, вы уже узнали друг друга получше. — начал он. — Что думаешь, Акамацу? Выйдешь за моего сына?  
Каэде поставила свою чашку с блюдечком на стол. Она мысленно собралась, сжимая всю волю в кулак, и уверенно посмотрела на короля. 

— Я отказываюсь от вашего предложения. — Кокичи ухмыльнулся, услышав это. Он довольно посмотрел на своего удивлённого отца, который явно не ожидал подобного. 

— Думаю, тебе не стоит спешить с такими решениями. Подумай ещё немного. — он отпил немного чая из своей чашки. 

— Извините, но я не передумаю. — девушка встала из-за стола, вызывая ещё больше удивления на лице короля. Она подошла к Маки, которая, кажется, знала, что это произойдет, и взяла её за руку. — Я не хочу делать больно человеку, которого люблю. Можете думать теперь обо мне, что угодно, но я не соглашусь на это, даже если мой собственный отец или вы будете заставлять меня. 

Мужчина ничего не говорил, вокруг наступило молчание. Он никогда не предполагал, что всё может так произойти. Но произошло и с этим нужно что-то делать. Только он хотел сказать что-то в противовес, как его прервал до этого молчавший Кокичи: 

— Я тоже отказываюсь. 

Обе девушки удивились, но потом Каэде сразу же улыбнулась. Она была уверена, что теперь всё закончится и была права. Король выдохнул, посмотрев на своего советчика, который стоял неподалеку. Тот был удивлен не меньше, но всё равно наклонился к королю, шёпотом что-то ему говоря, после чего он встал из-за стола направляясь к выходу. 

— Мы закончили. Акамацу, вам двоим пора возвращаться. — сказав это, король вышел из комнаты, оставляя этих троих. В коридоре он наткнулся на Шуичи, который явно занервничал увидев его. Мужчина посмотрел на него пару секунд, а затем прошёл дальше, оставляя парня в недоумении.  
Саихара, придя в себя, сразу направился в комнату, откуда только что вышел король. Всё это время он ждал, когда всё закончится и надеялся на лучшее. 

— Шуичи! — окликнул его Кокичи, стоило ему зайти внутрь. Он улыбался. — Всё закончилось!  
Ома подошёл к нему ближе, кидая взгляд на Каэде и Маки, которые, кажется, забыли о том, что здесь есть ещё люди. Они держались за руки и радостно обсуждали то, что произошло. 

Когда Кокичи проводил Каэде до кареты уже начинало темнеть. Маки прекратила пытаться сжечь его взглядом, что не могло не радовать юношу. 

— Была рада познакомиться, Кокичи. — прежде чем сесть в карету и уехать, Акамацу протянула ему свою руку для пожатия. Это был дружеский жест, заставивший Ому улыбнуться. 

— Я тоже, Каэде. — парень пожал ей руку. Наверное, сегодня у него появился ещё один друг. — Это ложь! 

— А? — девушка удивилась, всё ещё не прекращая их рукопожатие. 

— Шучу. 

Так и закончился этот полный стресса день. Кокичи вернулся в свою комнату, где его уже заждался Шуичи, сидевший на кровати и читавший книгу. Увидев пришедшего парня, он оставил её с краю недалеко от себя. Ома присел рядом, обнял его за шею и повалил вместе с собой на кровать, только сильнее обнимая Саихару. 

— Ужасно. — парень уткнулся ему в плечо и громко вздохнул. — Просто ужасно. Ужасный день. 

— Лжец. — Шуичи похлопал его по спине, притягивая ближе. 

— Нишиши. Да, я лжец. — Кокичи поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза и ухмыльнуться, проводя пальцами по щеке Саихары и спускаясь на шею. — Я постоянно вру, даже тебе. Всем вокруг и я наслаждаюсь этим. Что ты будешь делать, Шуичи? 

— Даже не знаю. Ничего? 

— Ты такой скучный, Шумай! — Ома состроил обиженное выражение лица, на что Саихара просто улыбнулся. Ночь была тихая. 

***  
Перед Кокичи находилась целая толпа народа. Все пришли посмотреть на сегодняшнее событие, ведь как такое можно пропустить? Он кинул взгляд в толпу. Туда, где сейчас стоял Шуичи. Парень улыбался, что придавало уверенности. Собравшись с мыслями, Ома встал на одно колено перед священником, наклонив голову. Тот не торопясь что-то сказал и, взяв корону, возложил её на голову парня. Толпа зашумела, когда он поднялся и получил золотой скипетр, который до этого принадлежал его отцу. 

Те, с кем он когда-то играл в шахматы в баре или просто выпивал, кричали сейчас громче всех, узнав его. Кируми с улыбкой наблюдала за происходящим, стоя у входа в бар, в котором теперь станет на одного посетителя меньше. Ей было видно всё отсюда, так как церемония проводилась в центре города. 

— Кокичи Ома, новый король! 

Он был коронован несколько ранее, чем планировалось. Всё из-за того, что его отец был серьезно болен всё это время и не говорил сыну об этом. В свои последние дни он позвал его к себе и передал трон, сказав, что верит в него и в будущее их королевства. Он также упомянул про то, что он не против их с Саихарой отношений и просто желает им счастья, извиняясь за то, что было до этого. Он извинился и перед Шуичи, попросив того заботится о Кокичи и всегда оставаться рядом, несмотря ни на что. Ома так и не понял почему, но он искренне плакал, когда король умер с улыбкой на лице. 

— Что же, король Кокичи Ома, — Шуичи встретил его сразу после коронации, — как вы себя чувствуете? 

— Не делай такое лицо, Шуичи. И не называй меня так. — Кокичи закатил глаза, но потом всё равно улыбнулся, чуть не скинув корону с головы, пытаясь закинуть руки назад как обычно. 

— Как прикажете. — Саихара достал какой-то конверт из кармана и протянул его Оме. — Тебе письмо. 

Парень взял его в руки, рассматривая конверт. Он сразу узнал эту подпись. 

«Поздравляю с коронацией! Не смогла приехать, так как у самой много дел, но я обязательно навещу тебя в ближайшее время и поздравлю лично. Маки говорит, что ей плевать, но она тоже рада за тебя, это видно. Надеюсь, скоро увидимся! Каэде Акамацу.» 

Они продолжали общаться письмами после случившегося и даже виделись ещё несколько раз, в которые они все и с Саихарой проводили время вместе. Маки каждый раз смотрела на него всё менее враждебно и иногда учила Шуичи каким-то приёмам, которые считала нужными для него.  
Кокичи спрятал письмо обратно в конверт, дочитав его. 

— Что написала Акамацу? — поинтересовался парень. 

— Пишет, что навестит в ближайшее время. — он вздохнул. Ему было непривычно носить корону на голове, поэтому он постоянно её поправлял. 

Саихара сопровождал его, пока они наконец не пришли в комнату, где теперь вместо своего отца заниматься делами королевства будет Кокичи. Ему предстоит много всего, но он уверен, что справится. Всё-таки, у него хорошие лидерские качества. 

— Шуичи, — обратился Ома, прежде чем зайти внутрь, — что ты будешь делать теперь? 

— Странный вопрос. — засмеялся парень. Он взял его ладонь в свою и крепко, но нежно, сжал её, смотря ему прямо в глаза. — Я буду делать, что и всегда. Останусь рядом, на случай, если кое-кто решит снова сбежать, даже не смотря на то, что он теперь король. Я ведь единственный, кто сможет его найти, знаешь? 

Кокичи улыбнулся одними краешками губ и, встав на цыпочки, как и всегда, притянул Шуичи ближе, целуя. Они делали это уже так много раз, но всё равно каждый их поцелуй был наполнен огромным количеством чувств, как нежность, доверие, страсть и, конечно же, любовь. Оторвавшись, Ома посмотрел на смущенного Саихару, который продолжал держать его за талию. Облизнув свои покрасневшие губы, он тихо ответил: 

— Знаю, мой дорогой детектив.

**Author's Note:**

> Итак  
> Спасибо за прочтение этой работы! Я перенесла её с другого сайта и надеюсь что сделала всё правильно. В любом случае, ещё раз спасибо большое!


End file.
